Ketsu Wo Taberu : Les légendes du Grenier
by Cannibalisme62
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si le Joueur du Grenier n'avait pas perdu de poids ? * Grenier est à la rue et demande à Norman de l'héberger, celui-ci ne sait pas ce qui l'attend...
1. Norman

C'est par une froide nuit de novembre que notre histoire commence, le jeune youtubeur Norman se préparait, comme tout les soirs, un thé bien chaud qu'il savourerait en tournant son prochain podcast sur les gens qui portent des chemises à motifs jaunes et verts. Son chat Sergi tournait autour de lui et réclamait de l'affection, une rapide papouille sur la tête, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Norman allait allumer la caméra pour commencer le tournage quand il entendit la sonnette de son appartement. Il approcha tout doucement de la porte d'entrée: il se demandait qui pouvait bien emmerder les gens si tard, il l'entrouvrit et eu rapidement la réponse à sa question.

-Grenier, mon vieil ami! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Tout va bien ? demanda Norman heureux de retrouver son collègue youtuber qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis les conventions estivales.

-Tu t'imagines bien que je ne suis pas venu te vendre des scoubidous, ... Ma vie est fichue Norman, je ne savais pas où aller, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir à l'hôtel, du moins pour cette nuit...

-Mais enfin Grenier, tu ne me déranges pas, entre et explique moi tout, je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud.

-Merci Norman, tu es un vrai ami.

Les deux vidéastes entrèrent dans le salon, Grenier s'arrêta d'un coup.

-J'ai tout perdu, ma maison a brûlé, je n'ai plus rien et Seb ... Seb y est resté ... dit-il en sanglotant.

Le gros bonhomme se laissa tomber dans les bras frêles de Norman.

-Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux Fred, j'allais tourner ma prochaine vidéo ... mais j'imagine que ça peut attendre.

-Te dérange pas pour moi ... tu as déjà ton script ? Il faut que je pense à autre chose demanda Grenier en étouffant un sanglot.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Norman tendit le paquet de feuilles à son compère youtuber et fila dans la cuisine rincer sa tasse Mickey.

Grenier était absorbé par la lecture du script de Norman, il le lisait consciencieusement esquissant de temps à autres un sourire insouciant qui réchauffait le coeur du podcasteur imberbe. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Grenier rompit enfin le silence.

-C'est bien, très bien même, mais je me permets d'émettre quelques critiques.

Grenier avait séché ses larmes et paraissait plus serein.

-Mais je t'en prie, dispense moi ton savoir Maître Grenier ! répondit Norman sur un ton sarcastique.

-Suce moi, suce moi maintenant ou je t'assure que cette caméra finira dans ton cul avant la fin de la soirée.

Norman se mit alors à genoux, de peur que sa caméra à 1000€ ne finisse ailleurs que dans sa sacoche. De ses petits doigts fins il défit la ceinture du gros joueur ainsi que sa braguette, laissant apparaître un caleçon vert orné de fleurs violettes, oui, comme celui de Patrick l'étoile de mer.

-Attends! objecta Grenier avant d'allumer la caméra. Continue.

Norman sortit alors le monstre du caleçon vert dégueulasse du joueur et le fixa avec dégoût pendant quelques secondes qui lui paraissaient durer des heures. Avant de la mettre dans sa bouche il tenta de poser une question:

-Ta maison n'a pas vraiment brûlé hein ? demanda t-il timidement.

-Non

-Et Seb est en vie hein ?

-Oui

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je voulais simplement t'humilier, te faire tomber de ton piédestal, ça t'apprendra à me voler mes abonnés, suce.

Norman s'éxecuta donc, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas vomir. Il sentait le gros dard du grenier frapper sa glotte encore et encore, mais il savait que le joueur ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de sa caméra et de son petit cul. Grenier poussa un puissant grognement tandis que la bouche de sa victime se remplissait de son amour liquide. D'un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, il dégagea Norman de son engin, puis remonta son pantalon avant de quitter l'appart, la caméra dans une main et Sergi, terrifié, dans l'autre. Il adressa un dernier regard dédaigneux à Norman et hurla dans le couloir avec une fierté malsaine dans la voix.

-Cyprien, tu ferais mieux de ranger tes caméras ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le rire du gros bonhomme résonna dans l'escalier ainsi que dans la tête de Norman qui gisait sur le sol en position foetale, presque inconscient. Ce rire, Norman savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.


	2. Cyprien

Le bruit de l'ascenseur grondait et résonnait dans le couloir. Cyprien commençait à s'inquiéter: quelqu'un venait de l'appeler, en pleurs, pour le prévenir de ne SURTOUT pas ouvrir la porte. Même s'il pensait que c'était un canular, ils étaient très fréquents depuis que Kemar avait balancé son numéro sur internet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un frappa violemment sa porte quelques instants plus tard. Cyprien hésita un peu. La personne de l'autre côté de la porte commençait à s'impatienter et frappa de nouveau la porte à plusieurs reprises.

-Je sais que tu es la Cyprien! Ouvre, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Cyprien reconnut immédiatement la voix de Grenier, qui faisait lui aussi partie de la communauté française de youtube, il lui ouvra donc sans se méfier. Grenier s'avança dans l'appartement, le visage trempé de larmes.

-Fred ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'inquiéta le jeune youtubeur roumain.

-Je ... Je suis ruiné ... ma maison .. en cendres et Seb ...

Grenier semblait réellement dévasté

-Seb ? Il va bien ?! le questionna précipitamment Cyprien

-Il est mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire, se lamenta l'homme en chemise jaune.

La relation qu'avait entretenu Cyprien avec Seb rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues lisses, les crèmes qu'il y appliquait chaque jour ne les firent glisser que mieux. Grenier réconforta le jeune roumain en le prenant dans ses bras sécurisants, c'était presque dans la poche, ce mensonge n'avait pas si bien fonctionné sur Norman qui avait pourtant l'air bien plus fragile que lui.

-Je ... Je vais me repoudrer le nez, murmura ce fragile de Cyprien.

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, un large sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage joufflu du gros joueur. D'un doigté agile, il défit les boutons de son hideuse chemise, les poils tout frisés de son torse frétillaient. Une fois à l'aise il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un couteau: son plan maléfique était en marche. Quand Cyprien revint de la salle de bain, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Grenier presque torse nu avec un couteau dans la main.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es la, tu n'auras pas besoin de ton couteau, je me rends.

-Dis pas de conneries, où est ta caméra ?

L'air bienveillant de Grenier avait à présent totalement disparu.

-Dans le sac ... à côté de la télé, lui répondit Cyprien en essayant de cacher sa peur (en fait il se faisait caca dessus).

-Assis... ou je vais devenir méchant.

Grenier s'approcha donc du sac susmentionné avec excitation, avec un petit rire sadique (qui faisait un truc du genre HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE) il était en train de penser aux humiliations qu'il pourrait faire subir à son rival.

-Tu as de la ... commença Grenier, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car une énorme pelle venait se s'écraser sur son crâne. Ouille ouille ouille.

Quand il reprit conscience une petite demi-heure plus tard, Cyprien le mongolien avait filé.

Grenier commençait à voir rouge, au sens propre comme au figuré: son sang lui coulait dans les yeux. Il descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble, il faisait nuit et sa chemise était imbibée d'hémoglobine: tout allait bien. Il était furieux comme jamais, s'il retrouvait Cyprien il le tuerait probablement. Tandis qu'il s'imaginait toujours les scénarii possibles, un gémissement cassa le silence parfait de la salle. Ce gémissement venait de la cage d'escalier, tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu de retrouver ce salopard. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, jeta un regard derrière et vit avec satisfaction que Cyprien n'était pas parti bien loin: en quittant son appartement hâtivement il était tombé dans les escaliers. Aucune personne normale ne se serait réjouie devant ce triste spectacle, Grenier n'était pas normal, il rit si fort que les murs tremblèrent. Il remonta le roumain tant bien que mal dans son appart et le ligota.

-Tu as essayé de fuir, ON NE FUIT PAS LE JOUEUR DU GRENIER! ON NE FUIT PAS LE JOUEUR DU GRENIER! hurla t-il aussi soudainement que sauvagement.

Cyprien était encore sonné mais avait bien compris que ça commençait à sentir le cul pour lui.

Grenier reprit son couteau.

-Ça, c'est pour ta désobéissance mon chéri, dit-il en essayant de rester sérieux.

Il lui planta le couteau dans la main aussi fort qu'il le put et étouffa les cris de Cyprien avec un oreiller. Après l'avoir baillonné, il lui retira à l'aide de son couteau le pantalon qui était à présent taché de sang et d'excréments et tel un père Noël de fureur, il pénétra le derrière du jeune youtubeur malchanceux. Heureusement pour lui, le sang lubrifiait la violente pénétration. Cyprien aurait aimé pouvoir crier, le supplier d'arrêter, mais même s'il n'avait pas été baillonné, les rugissements de plaisir du gros hawaiien auraient recouvert ses plaintes. Pendant les quatre heures suivantes, Grenier continua de tasser le rectum de Cyprien en rigolant et en donnant des petites claques humiliantes sur ses fesses roses et rebondies. Son ignoble besogne terminée, il se glissa discrètement hors de l'appartement de Cyprien, laissant le jeune youtuber inconscient et le cul en chou-fleur.


	3. Antoine Daniel

Après avoir fait la fête aux culs de Norman et Cyprien, Grenier s'accorda une soirée de répit dans un pub appelé le " Dragon Fringant" au calme et posé. Son pénis avait travaillé non-stop pendant deux jours et à présent il ne réclamait rien d'autre que de la pommade (ses deux victimes allaient sans doute en avoir besoin également). Ce bon vieux joueur du grenier sirotait son mojito, plus rien n'existait autour de lui il était dans son monde malsain et perturbant où prenaient forme tous ses fantasmes les plus dé s'il s'était senti un peu plus concerné par le monde réel, il aurait sans doute remarqué qu'un autre de ses rivaux venait d'entrer dans ce même pub: Antoine Daniel qui aimait lui aussi faire la tournée des bars pour se foutre des races monstrueuses. Le demi-mojito que Grenier venait de s'enfiler commençait à lui monter à la tête. Antoine Daniel reconnut son camarade de l'autre bout du Dragon Fringant, il arrêta donc un instant de boire sa pinte pour aller le saluer.

-Mon cher Grenier ! Hurla Antoine visiblement éméché.

-Dégage, ma bite me fait souffrir c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder, lui répondit Grenier d'un air grincheux.

-Fred, si tu crois que je suis venu pour te parler de ton zizi tu te trompes.

-Il finira dans ta bouche ou dans ton cul de toutes façons...

-Voyons Grenier, tu es ivre ! Je peux pas te laisser la dans cet état, viens je te ramène chez moi, avant que tu ne te retrouves au milieu d'une sale baston !

-Antoine, tu es si gentil, je ne me sens pas digne d'avoir un ami comme toi, pour la peine je ne te violerais pas pendant quatre heures d'affilée.

-Hein ?!

-Cyprien, je lui ai mis le derche en sang, je l'ai tellement bourré qu'il arrivait même plus à respirer le con, répondit Grenier visiblement très fier de son exploit.

-Tu dis vraiment des trucs crades quand tu bois mon cher Grenier ... allez viens je te ramène!

Antoine ramena donc le gros joueur (qui n'est plus si gros mais on s'en lustre l'asperge) chez lui car il n'habitait pas très loin, il ne savait pas que toutes les histoires de viol que lui avait racontées Grenier étaient vraies. Une fois chez Antoine Daniel, Grenier prit place dans le canapé, oui DANS le canapé car celui-ci n'avait plus de coussins et la structure en fer rentrait dans la chair de quiconque tentait de s'asseoir dessus. Grenier était bien bourré et ne sentait donc plus la douleur.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau peut-être ? demanda gentiment Antoine

-Haschich ...

-T'auras du thé chagasse !

Antoine s'absenta un instant, le temps d'aller préparer le thé dans la cuisine. Grenier profita de ce moment pour retirer sa ceinture, rencontrer Antoine Daniel ce soir était assez inattendu mais la ceinture est toujours une valeur sûre, surtout en cas d'attaque imprévue.

Discret comme Mimie Mathy, Grenier entra dans la cuisine et frappa violemment le dos d'Antoine Daniel avec sa ceinture, profitant de la confusion et de la douleur du youtubeur chevelu, il lui attacha les mains mais le bougre ne se laissait pas faire ! Il poussa Grenier de ses jambes puissantes et musclées, dégageant la table dans le même temps. L'Hawaiien toulousain avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il attrapa le premier objet qu'il avait sous la main, un mixeur, et le fracassa sur le crâne de son rival, qui s'effondra sur le carrelage. Ivre de fureur, Grenier continua de frapper sa victime avec sa ceinture aussi fort qu'il le put, celui-ci n'eut d'autre réaction que quelques gémissements de douleur. Antoine inconscient, il fut aisé pour ce bon vieux Grenier de l'attacher à la structure du canapé. Il en profita aussi pour poser ses boules sur le visage d'Antoine Daniel à la manière d'un sachet de thé sur le bord d'une assiette. D'abord le front, ensuite le nez, il finit par les mettre sur ses lèvre puis dans sa bouche en rigolant comme un gros beauf complètement hilare devant sa propre connerie. Puisqu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas Grenier y glissa son dard complet. Grenier avait tant rêvé de ce moment que son zizi encore tout rouge et irrité de la veille ne lui grattait plus du tout. Et comme ça ne grattait plus, il l'enfonça de bon coeur dans la bouche d'Antoine jusqu'à lui titiller la glotte et il kiffait ça. Il sentait que le coup allait partir et plutôt que de lui faire un simple bukkake, Grenier eut une idée. Il prit donc le temps d'enlever soigneusement le pantalon d'Antoine, il fut ravi de constater que son rival était aussi touffu et négligé en bas qu'en haut, Grenier passa ses doigts dans la toison pubienne de celui dont il aurait aimé par dessus tout renifler la selle de vélo. C'est dans sa toison qu'il allait se lâcher, il trouvait l'idée amusante.

Antoine sortit de son coma quelques minutes après, Grenier avait fini son affaire et mangeait à présent une banane sensuellement, fixant Antoine droit dans les yeux, sa main dans la sienne.

-J'ai tenu parole, dit il calmement, je n'ai pas été trop méchant.

-Tes atrocités finiront bientôt, Fred !

La tension était palpable entre les deux compères. Grenier venait de réaliser son rêve, rien de ce qu'Antoine pouvait lui dire ne retirerait le sourire de son visage.

-Tu sais Antoine, j'avais pas prévu de te faire ça, j'étais juste sorti pour me mettre bien, au calme, j'avais pas prévu non plus que te violer serait si facile, mais maintenant que tu es attaché, rien ne m'empêche de faire de toi ma petite salope, avoua Grenier.

-MISKINE JE TE HAIS GRENIER ! TOI ET TA CHEMISE !

-Tu me fais rire, j'espère que tu n'attends pers...

Grenier n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la sonnette retentit.

-ENTRE ! VITE ! hurla Antoine.

Grenier se jeta sur lui tel un nugget poulet aux OGM en chemise jaune. Il serrait ses mains autour du cou d'Antoine pour le faire taire. la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et Mathieu Sommet fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Oh mon Dieu! Mon chéri tu vas bien?! Il t'as fait du mal ? demanda t-il à Antoine qui était encore attaché à la structure du canapé.Fini de rire, le jeu est fini, on ne rigole plus Grenier, rends toi ou je ramène mes cousins et je te démonte.

Et le jeu était effectivement fini pour Grenier.


	4. Pizza

Les gentils policiers arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard et embarquèrent Grenier. Antoine et Mathieu restèrent alors seuls dans l'appartement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Mathieu ... commença Antoine, merci d'être venu à mon secours.

-De rien Antoine, ça sert à ça les amis après tout. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Grenier était un prédateur sexuel dangereux. Il cachait bien ses vices et son distributionnalisme sous son hideuse chemise jaune à fleurs. Son âme doit être aussi moche que sa chemise et son coeur aussi noir que le Roi Heenok. Mathieu fit une pause dans son discours lorsqu'il vit qu'Antoine pleurait.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois mon meilleur ami... j'aimerais que tu sois toujours la pour veiller sur moi ... tel un ange gardien sexy et passionné.

-C'est possible si tu le désires Antoine...

Mathieu approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Antoine, il hésita un moment, il pensa à sa place dans l'univers, pourquoi la vie ? Il finit tout de même par l'embrasser. Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent. Antoine malgré son apparente fragilité sortit son gros sexe, dur comme la roche, et l'enfonça droit dans l'anus de Mathieu sans même attendre son accord. Les premiers va-et-viens étaient douloureux car le cul de Mathieu n'était pas encore suffisamment assoupli et pas prêt à recevoir un si colossal et monstrueux dong. Mathieu avait mal mais il endurait sans rien dire, par amour pour Antoine. Les choses commencèrent à devenir sacrément sales quand le caca entra en jeu; cela ne les arrêta pas. Aucun des deux compères n'avait eu de partie de cul aussi intense de toute sa vie.

L'appartement était parfaitement silencieux et seuls les "poc-poc-poc" des boules d'Antoine sur les fesses de Mathieu résonnaient dans leur nid d'amour. Après plusieurs heures de cul endiablé, Antoine qui bourrait toujours joyeusement son ami eut envie d'une bonne pizza: rien ne pouvait le satisfaire davantage que de manger une pizza en cassant le petit boule de Mathieu.

-Pause ! Je demande une pause! dit Antoine complètement éssoufflé, juste le temps de commander de quoi nous restaurer !

-Ok, acquiesça Mathieu, je ne sens plus mon orifice, il serait judicieux de mettre d'y mettre de la pommade. On reprend tout à l'heure.

Antoine sortit Excalibur du rocher, son dard glorieux s'extirpa victorieusement de son heureuse victime, il prit ensuite le téléphone et saisit le numéro de la pizzeria d'en face.

-Allo Pizza Cage ? Oui je voudrais deux pizzas 4 fromages, c'est bien plus facile à étaler sur mon corps que des boulettes de viande.

Il laissa ses coordonnées et raccrocha. Il retourna auprès de son amant.

-Tu as trouvé de la pommade ? lui demanda t-il

-Oui bébé, j'allais justement me l'appliquer ... sauf, bien sûr si tu veux le faire toi-même ...

-Passe moi le tube ou je t'élargis encore plus le trou.

Antoine appliqua sensuellement la crème, en douceur, au calme et sans la moindre pression.

Mathieu poussa un long soupir, cela lui faisait visiblement du bien. Antoine continua jusqu'à l'arrivée du livreur de pizzas, il eut d'ailleurs un immense choc quand il ouvrit la porte tant le livreur ressemblait à Nicolas Cage, ce qui expliquait sans doute le nom de la pizzeria.

-Voici vos pizzas Monsieur Daniel, dit Nicolas Cage avec un léger accent qui lui conférait un charme fou.

-Merci, combien je vous dois ? demanda le youtubeur chevelu

-Oh rien du tout, je vous l'offre, vous savez je n'ai pas besoin d'argent avec le succès de mes films...

-Vous êtes Nicolas Cage ?!

-Oui en effet, répondit Nicolas Cage.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, on était en pleine sodo, vous joindrez vous à nous ?

-Oui ... si vous le voulez bien ... je me ferais même un plaisir de vous filmer !

-Se faire filmer par un grand acteur tel que vous serait un honneur, cria Mathieu de la où il était.

Le trio se retrouva alors dans le salon, Nicolas Cage enleva sa cape. Mathieu rangea la pommade et se remit à quatre pattes. Antoine posa le carton de pizza sur le dos du nain youtubeur avant de se replonger dans son cul comme dans un bon livre. Nicolas Cage filma toute la scène en se masturbinant. Les trois larrons se mirent d'accord pour uploader le film sur un site de cul bien obscur, une sorte d'invitation à un jeu de piste, une chasse au trésor sexuelle pour leurs abonnés qui les rejoindraient dans leurs découvertes de cul en cas de succès.

Antoine qui avait peur de la réaction de Mathieu à l'annonce de ses sentiments se sentait désormais plus serein et également épanoui dans sa vie sexuelle: la sodomie avec Mathieu était bien meilleure que les épinards.


	5. Ça ne fait que commencer

Les semaines passaient, Antoine et Mathieu vivaient leur amour au grand jour savourant chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Nicolas Cage depuis leur petite fête de cul gay improvisée mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça, sans doute était il occupé avec la gestion de sa pizzeria ...

De leur côté, Norman et Cyrpien préparaient le procès qu'ils avaient intenté contre le joueur du grenier. Si Norman s'était plutôt bien remis de cette mésaventure, ce n'était pas le cas de Cyprien qui était plongé dans une profonde dépression depuis l'incident, les psychiatres qui le suivaient recommandaient l'internement si son état ne s'améliorait pas rapidement.

Le joueur, lui, restait dans sa cellule capitonnée, sans jamais s'arrêter de rire; sa série de viols était pour la meilleure blague de sa carrière, le pinacle de son humour. Le procès arriva très rapidement et les nombreuses et évidentes preuves assurèrent à Grenier de longues vacances à l'ombre. Tout était redevenu calme chez les youtubers depuis l'arrestation du joueur maléfique, Squeezie avait mis en place un groupe de soutien psychologique pour ses camarades en particulier pour le fragile Cyprien qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser la scène du viol dans sa tête. Deux mois plus tard son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré et ses amis décidèrent de l'envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique, le meilleur du pays où les médecins étaient très réputés.

Norman sortit de sa 206 pour ouvrir la portière à Cyprien qui galéra un moment avant de s'extirper de la voiture tunée de Norman qui était d'ailleurs sa plus grande fierté. Il y avait mis des ailerons en fibres de carbone pour aller plus vite, des jantes chromées pour en mettre plein la vue aux gens qui la regardaient ainsi que des stickers de flammes vertes par dessus une peinture mat, noire comme le charbon. Norman avait gagné de nombreux concours avec son bolide, c'était d'ailleurs avec l'argent de ces concours qu'il s'était acheté sa première vraie caméra. Il y était attaché à sa voiture comme si elle était la petite amie parfaite qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il aida donc un Cyprien amorphe à se sortir de sa petite merveille de mécanique et le traina, littéralement, jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital; un psychiatre était déjà là à l'attendre.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous devez être Cyprien, je suis le Dr. Schnitzel veuillez me suivre je vais vous faire visiter l'établissement, dit-il d'un ton très posé et détaché.

-Je vais remplir les papiers à l'accueil, dit Norman

-Merci de l'avoir amené ici, je vous assure qu'il y sera en sécurité. Vous pouvez rentrer tranquille, lui assura le Dr. Schnitzel, bienveillant.

-C'est bien normal, je suis persuadé que ça l'aidera.

-Bonne journée monsieur, dit le Dr. Schnitzel en exagérant encore plus son sourire.

Norman remplit vite fait les papiers et retourna à sa 206 serein.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, vous pouvez y déposer vos affaires et accessoirement rencontrer votre camarade de chambre, suivez moi.

Le Dr. Schnitzel parlait très rapidement comme s'il ne voulait perdre aucune précieuse seconde, s'il avait pu dessiner des éclairs sur ses chaussures pour aller plus vite, il l'aurait sans doute fait. Il s'engagea dans un large couloir, tourna à gauche deux fois puis à droite une fois pour se retrouver devant un immense escalier en colimaçon tout pourri. La chambre de Cyprien se trouvait au troisième étage. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre ils constatèrent qu'elle était vide. La chambre était une pièce claire et lumineuse avec des murs beiges, pratiquement pas de mobilier, deux lits, une table et une armoire. Une énorme valise meublait le centre de la chambre.

-Je suppose qu'il prend sa douche..., commença le Dr. Schnitzel. Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, le silence était maintenant beaucoup plus pesant.

-J'ai du boulot, continua l'étrange psychiatre, je reviendrai tout à l'heure pour le reste de la visite, installez vous. Il adressa un léger sourire à Cyprien avant de disparaitre. A peine fit-il trois pas dans le couloir qu'un bruit sourd résonna. Une batte venait de lui fendre le crâne.

-Devine qui est ton nouveau copain de chambre Cyprien..

Cyprien reconnut immédiatement cet accent toulousain: Grenier était donc toujours à ses trousses.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas tranquille à la fin ?! hurla Cyprien aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Tu as plus d'abonnés que moi, Cyprien.

-Je ne fais même plus de vidéos, Fred je t'en supplie !

-C'est pas moi qui décide désolé, baisse ton froc où je t'étripe.

Cyprien s'exécuta, il allait peut-être être moins méchant aujourd'hui, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de déconner. Une fois cul nu, Cyprien sentit l'aluminium glacé de la batte glisser sur son derrière. Grenier l'avait enduit de lubrifiant. Il comprenait désormais à quoi elle allait servir. Le joueur du grenier mit d'abord ses doigts dans Cyprien afin de détendre son TROU DE BALLE puis il y inséra la batte doucement, au rythme des hurlements de Cyprien.

-Ne t'évanouis surtout pas ou je t'assure que la batte dans ton cul deviendra le cadet de tes soucis.

Grenier sortit un couteau et lui mit sous la gorge

-Si tu t'évanouis, tu te réveilles jamais ma poule, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille. Son haleine empestait le cadavre.

Une fois la batte à moitié rentrée dans son cul, Grenier la retira d'un coup sec et Cyprien hurla de plus belle. Grenier faillit vomir quand il vit ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait visiblement pas assez lubrifié la batte, le gros intestin de Cyprien y était restait collé et il baignait désormais dans le sang mélangé du Dr. Schnitzel et du jeune youtuber. La moquette allait sans doute devoir être changée.

Cyprien pleurait.

-Je ... Je vais ... mourir ? C'est ça que tu voulais Grenier ?

-Non Cyprien ... je ne voulais pas ... des sanglots semblaient se mêler à son accent toulousain.

-Mais alors pourquoi ? demanda Cyprien sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-Je suis ... déso... oublie ça Cyprien, je peux plus faire marche arrière ...

Le gros joueur prit la batte à deux mains.

-Achève moi, je n'ai plus le courage. Grenier ...

La batte s'écrasa sur Cyprien, son corps s'étala sur la moquette gorgée de sang. L'ogre de méchanceté se tenait à la porte de la chambre, entre les deux cadavres, les pieds dans le sang. Sa folie ne faisait que commencer, il ne pouvait plus reculer.


End file.
